gabriels_descentfandomcom-20200214-history
Eisuke Ichinoma
Eisuke Ichinoma is a protagonist of Gabriel's Descent. He is the current CEO of the Darker Light Trading Company, and is therefore responible for the black market angel and demon trading that takes place there. He is the current owner of Gabriel . Background Eisuke was born the only child heir to the Ichinoma fortune and businesses, including the Lighter Dark Trading Company. From a young age he was witness to the black market trades, and as such grew up numb to the inhumanity of it all. In his teen years he became disillusioned to love, after several girls played him for his fortune. When he turned eighteen he witnessed a fight between Lucifer and a lesser angel and came to the decision all angels were frail and would break easily. Synopsis First Arc Eisuke first appears at the head of the Lighter Dark Trading Company's underground black market auction. He is bemused by the aggressiveness that Gabriel displays, despite being locked in an angel sealed gold cage. Due to having his attention drawn, he decides that is worthy of his own participation in the auction. Due to Gabriel not being docile like most angels are expected to be, she is overlooked by most and Eisuke ultimately wins her for the amount of $20 million. Upon arriving at the Ichinoma manor house, tells Gabriel she won't be able to leave the premises and she immediately turns to do so, and upon discovering she cannot, begins to throw a tantrum. In an attempt to assert his dominance, Eisuke tries to use her cuff against her. However, all she recieves is the equivilant of a slap on the cheek, to which she immediately turns the other cheek to him, trying to goad him into doing it again. He ultimately doesn't, saying it's not worth the effort. Eisuke continues to dedicate large amounts of time to his companies and social networking with other corporate heads. One day, as he and the head of the japanese mafia, Soryu , walk past Gabriel's cage he notices two other angels have taken up residence with her. When questioning her about this she dismisses him, saying they have no presence and aren't worth worrying about. Gabriel talks a little with Soryu and tells him her name, which inexplicably annoys Eisuke. He then tells Soryu that he doesn't care what Soryu does with his things, as long as he doesn't break them. Gabriel spends several days loitering around Eisuke and his guests, still refusing to preform songs or dance, claiming it's too demeaning. He soon discovers, however, that when his back is turned she is sabotaging his attempts to have his way with the girls who flock around him. She claims it's for his own good, which results in a violent outburst in which he tortures her with the cuff, although her reactions are surprising mild for the amount of anger he directs at her, something that angers his further. He confines her to her cage for the next week before relenting and letting her out. Upon relising she can leave her cage, Gabriel takes the oppurtunity to appear at a corporate gathering Eisuke is having in one end of the house. Instead of destroying the meeting as she had been known to do previously, she sits quietly off to one side and brushes her hair while carefully watching the proceedings. Eisuke is uncomfortable discussing his business dealings in front of her given her past behaviour, but is pleased to see her being his vision of angelic for once. Personality Eisuke is dark and brooding, rarely showing what he is feeling on the inside. He's also a narcissist, thinking that anything happening outside of himself isn't worth his time. He spends vast amounts of time working, and in between will dedicate his time to furthering his networking. He is shown to be easily frustrated and annoyed, something which he is more then willing to take out on the angels and demons that he owns, mostly Gabriel. Relationships Eisuke has trouble forming normal relationships with men and women alike. Instead he will constantly entertain parties and bring home women for one night only. Gabriel finds it disturbing how he is completely able to avoid any level of emotional connection with someone else, and tells him constantly. Gabriel An expensive impulse buy, Eisuke constantly says he regrets buying the archangel as she is nothing but a source of annoyance for him. He does, however, dote on her a lot, allowing her a near constant diet of angel food cake and forces her into expensive furisode. He claims this is for his image of what an angel should be, but Soryu believes it's his way of thanking her for caring about him. Soryu Oh A childhood friend and the only person who can stand Eisuke for extended periods of time. Eisuke tells him constantly that he doesn't care what Soryu does with his things, as long as he doesn't break them, even his angels and demons. Appearance Eisuke is, in his own words, tall, dark and handsome. He is often mistaken for being angelic, due to a lack of any noticeable imperfections, something he is more then ready to brag about. He is rarely seen in public without at least a couple of girls hanging off each arm. He is most often seen in a suit, or variation there of, as he believes in always being prepared to work. Abilities While Eisuke is only human, and therefore has no spiritual abilities, he has shown himself beyond capable with cuffing and repression skills, even to the extent that he can harness the power of the archangel, Gabriel. These skills were passed to him from his father, who learnt them from his grandfather, the discoverer of cuffing. Trivia *Eisuke loves sweet food but thinks it unbecoming to eat sweets, and so will only do so in public when it's important for his image. Quotes *(to Gabriel) ''I don't have to tell you what to do, you'll just do it. *(''to Soryu) You know you can do whatever you want with my things. But if you break them, you'll have to pay.